hasta que me olvides
by sake more
Summary: -¿Apuestas? -Por supuesto, es un trato, prepárense para tener mi departamento, reluciendo
1. Chapter 1

Declimer: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAM, pero la historia es completamente mía, no busco ningún lucro con esto.

Capítulo 1

3 de chicos de la preparatoria seijio, platicaba a la hora de la salida, todos tenían 16 años, median alrededor de 1.78 m

¿Qué les parece si vamos a celebrar el triunfo del equipo de futbol?-dijo shaoran un chico de cabello castaño, ojos ámbar, complexión delgada pero musculosa, con un balón en la mano.

Yo no puedo, quede en ir a cenar con tomoyo-le respondió eriol, un chico de ojos azules, cabellera negra azulada, de tez clara

Yo tampoco puedo, quiero ver a chicharu hace varios días que no la veo por el entrenamiento-comento yamasaki, un muchacho de ojos y cabellos negros.

¿qué paso con la frase ninguna vieja me dominar?, o ¿la de solteros hasta la muerte?-respondió molesto shaoran

Eso fue hace 4 años atrás, la cosas han cambiado-comento eriol

Pues yo sigo igual, y desde que ustedes están de novios están muy domados

Shaoran, lo entenderás cuando estés de novio con alguien-le respondió yamasaki

Y para que quiero una novia?, acaso no vez que puedo tener a quien yo quiera, soy el capitán del equipo de futbol-aclaro

Eso lo sabemos, pero nunca has tenido novia, solo pasas el rato con cualquier vieja que se te acerque, así que no puedes criticarnos por algo que tú no has experimentado- le dijo molesto yamasaki

Ja, seguro no seré como ustedes-le respondió con indiferencia

¿Apuestas?-dijo eriol tranquilamente

¿Qué?-respondió shaoran, mientras hacia dominios con el balón

Qué tal si te consigues una novia, por supuesto la tratas como una por lo menos 4 meses, y si después de eso no cambias nada, te arreglaremos tu departamento por todo un año, pero si no… tú tendrás que hacer nuestra tarea de matemática por todo el año, ¿que dices capitán?

Eso, será tarea fácil, solo es cuestión de conseguirse a alguien y no enamorarse como ustedes, pan comido –sonrió

Pero nosotros te diremos a quién debes de conquistar-a claro yamasaki

Por dios tengo un club de fans, todas las chicas de la preparatoria estarían contentas con solo una cita-dijo irónicamente-eso no será ningún problema-levanto la mano en señal de indiferencia

¿Entonces aceptas?-inquirió eriol con una sonrisa

Por supuesto- dejo a un lado los dominios y estrecho la mano con eriol- es un trato, prepárense para tener mi depa, reluciendo

Eso, estará por verse shaoran-dijo eriol

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Eriol y yamasaki se encontraban enfrente de la computadora de eriol viendo una serie de chicas del instituto.

¿Qué opinas de esta yamasaki?- el chico miro a un rubia de ojos azules

Tienes que estar bromeando, esa chica a salido con la mitad del grupo de futbol, será demasiado fácil para nuestro capitán

Si, tiene razón, veamos la siguiente… y esta

No, es demasiado alta para shaoran, siguiente-la imagen apareció- demasiado gruñona…next … demasiado fácil…-asi estuvieron por una hora…

¿Acaso no hay ninguna que al menos decente no haya salido con shaoran-dijo desesperado yamasaki

¿Que es lo que queremos a nuestro capitán?-pregunto eriol, yamasaki lo miro con detenimiento-necesitamos a una chica amable, dulce, amigable, encantadora, físicamente atractiva, inteligente, que este enamorada de él, pero que no sucumba tan fácilmente a las tácticas de nuestro capitán.

Pides mucho, eriol-comento yamasaki

Lo he estado pensando y si existe ese milagro, te la presentare, solo déjame buscarla debe de estar en las fotos de tomoyo-rápidamente comenzó a abrir carpetas de su ordenador hasta encontrar la foto que quería- aquí esta- la pantalla mostro una foto en donde aparecía eriol con tomoyo y a un lado aparecía una chica de cabello hasta los hombros, de color castaños, de ojos verdes.

Kinomoto sakura, la capitana de porristas!, pero es la prima de tu novia-se exalto yamasaki

Lo sé, pero es la única que puede hacer cambiar a shaoran, y de paso ayudarnos a ganar no crees?, además tomoyo no tiene por qué enterase de esto ¿no?

Tienes razón, pero al capitán le costara trabajo conquistarla, a pesar de que ella ha estado enamorada de él desde hace 2 años no creo que haya superado el incidente de la cafetería.

Eso será problema de shaoran, además eso hará que la valore más y sin que se dé cuanta estará enamorado de ella y nosotros saldremos ganando, nuestro plan es perfecto

Ok, mañana se lo comunicaremos, me tengo que ir quede de verme con chicharu, nos vemos hermano-yamasaki se despidió y se fue

-o-o-

Buenos días-sakura saludo a sus amigas al llegar a la escuela

Buenos días sakura-respondieron todas

Hoy estas muy feliz, saku ¿por qué?-pregunto rika, una chica pelirroja, de ojos cafés.

Es que hoy vendrá mi hermano touya a visitarnos, con su nuevo bebe-touya era 10 años más grande que sakura, se había casado con la kao una chica que conoció en la universidad

Oh, que lindo, un bebe-grito naoko, ella era la chica más inteligente del su grupo de amigas, usaba lentes, tenía el cabellos de color chocolate.

Si, lo se es fantástico-dijo emocionada sakura

-o-o

Mientras tanto en el pasillo del colegio, shaoran caminaba tranquilamente hacia su salón, mientras iba pasando era saludado por los chicos y coqueteado por varias chicas, él le sonreía y respondía a todos los saludos amablemente

Shaoran-le gritaron desde atrás, el siguió caminando más lento, hasta que eriol lo alcanzó- como dormiste?- shaoran lo miro intentando descifrar a que se debía esa pregunta iba a contestarle pero yamasaki llego y le dio golpe en el hombro

¿Cómo estas capitán?-era oficial algo se traían entra manos

¿Cómo debería de estar después de ese golpe tuyo?-le dijo con sarcasmo

No sea niña-le dijo eriol-eso no fue un gran golpe, has recibido peores

Si, como digas-respondió shaoran- ahora ya me pueden decir que les pasa

No se te escapa nada, bueno ya tenemos a la afortunada-le respondió eriol, shaoran los miro con desconcierto

Si, a la chica que será tu novia-le dijo yamasaki

¿Así?¿ Y se puede saber quién es?

Claro, la chica es…-eriol sonrió- nada más ni nada menos que…

Kinomoto sakura-dijeron, yamasaki y eriol al mismo tiempo

¿Qué?!, están locos, esa chica me odia desde que…, no importa no ella no

Tu aceptaste, ¿te piensas retirar ahora?-le dijo eriol

Jamás rompo un trato, pero no pudieron escoger a otra

Otra hubiera resultado muy fácil, ella era la adecuada-respondió yamasaki-tú decides es ella o damos por ganada la apuesta-shaoran paso una mano por su cabello, lo que hizo que muchas chicas que estaban a los lados suspiraran.

Está bien, peor más les vale que también laven mi ropa por todo un año-lo 2 chicos sonrieron

Como tú digas capitán pero primero tendrás que ganar la apuesta.

Tenlo por seguro yamasaki- llegaron hasta su destino, y al abrir la puerta se shaoran se encontró con la cara de sakura, que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para ir a la oficina del director, él le sonrió y ella paso de largo sin mirarlo.

Ni una palabra al respecto-comento shaoran por el desplante que había recibido, mientras que eriol y yamasaki trataban de contener sus risas.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Hasta que me olvides

Declimer: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAM, pero la historia es completamente mía, no busco ningún lucro con esto.

"pensamientos"

-diálogos-

Capitulo 3:

La ultima clase del día había llegado a su fin, en pocos minutos el salón había que dado casi vacío, solo quedaban shaoran y sakura, tomoyo y chicharu ya se habían marchado con sus respectivos novios. Sakura estaba tranquila en su asiento acomodando sus libros en su bulto, pero algo interrumpió esa tranquilidad.

Sakura, te invito al cine, ¿a qué hora paso por ti?-shaoran estaba parado frente de ella, con una sonrisa coqueta. Sakura le ignoro y siguió recogiendo sus cosas, en cuanto termino, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida- hey! No me respondiste, ¿vas o no?-respondió shaoran con un poco de arrogancia, esa no era la manera de pedir algo, y menos tratándose de ella, se detuvo antes de salir, miro a shaoran.

Por supuesto-shaoran mantenía su sonrisa-QUE NO!-la sonrisa del chico se había espumado y ella salió del salón dando un portazo

-o-o

El entrenamiento había terminado, pero en todo el transcurso del partido su capitán estuvo tan perdido en sus pensamientos que cada vez que le pasaban el balón corría tan rápido y no se detenía hasta llegar a la portería y con gran fuerza pateaba la pelota, no tomaba encanta a nadie, era como si, estuviera enojado con el balón.

-shaoran…¿Shaoran?...-yamasaki tenía más de 10 minutos intentando hacerlo reaccionar, parecía una estatua viviente, casi no daba señales de vida- sha-ooo-raaaann!…-yamasaki le había gritado, en la oreja haciendo que shaoran diera un salto del susto

-Queeeeeee!-le grito enojado mientras pasaba la mano por su oreja para tratar de calmar el dolor que sentía por el grito, yamasaki rio

-Es que no me respondías, además es hora de irnos, eriol no está esperando en la puerta ¿lo vez?-apunto en dirección del final de las canchas, shaoran se limitó a caminar a lado de su amigo, cosa que le pareció raro a yamasaki, por ese grito normalmente le hubiera dado un golpe, pero esta vez no fue así, llegaron donde eriol se encontraba platicando con unas chicas del grupo de porristas, yamasaki se adelantó para comentarle de la actitud extraña de shaoran, las porristas que morían por el chico de ojos ámbar trataban de coquetearle pero este no mostro ningún interés al respecto.

Hola shaoran-una porrista de cabellos dorados, se le había acercado demasiado al capitán- ¿tienes algo que hace hoy?, mi casa está cerca y no hay nadie-dijo coquetamente shaoran la miro, sonrió y dijo

Eriol ya es hora de irnos- ahora sí, las cosas estaban en semáforos rojos, shaoran Nunca rechazaba una invitación así, la chica quedo atónita y los 3 chicos se marcharon

-¿Shaoran nos puedes decir que te pasa?-pregunto eriol

Shaoran que había estado demasiado callado, hablo por fin

-Sakura se atrevió a rechazarme-dijo de lo más serio, yamasaki y eriol no esperaban esa respuesta por lo que rompieron en carcajadas, shaoran función el ceño, la verdad es que a él nunca le habían negado nada amistades, caprichos y mucho menos citas.

-Ya basta…-dijo molesto, sus amigos seguían con las risas y shaoran quedaba cada vez más rojo de coraje-Dejen de reírse!

-Pero es que…-yamasaki trataba de calmar su risa

-al gran shaoran Li una niña le quito su título del irresistible-dijo eriol riendo

-ya no te pases eriol, enserio creo que si le afecto demasiado-yamaski trataba de poner un alto a los comentarios de su amigo

-Pues eso no se quedara así!,-levanto la mano en forma de puño hasta la altura de su pecho- prometo conquistarla, ser el mejor novio, amigo, y todo lo que pueda hacer que se rinda totalmente a mis pies por lo menos, hasta que llegue el momento de dejarla, entonces allí estará mi venganza-al terminar eriol aplaudió, mientras yamasaki se quitaba una lagrima falsa de los ojos

-nos has inspirado-sus dos amigos estaban disfrutando el pequeño golpe al ego de su capitán

-Cállate eriol!-shaoran estaba ya realmente molesto

-o-o

Al siguiente día, shaoran iba de camino a la escuela, se había levantado temprano, no había podido dormir bien por la frustración del rechazo.

"como se atreve a rechazarme a mí?, soy el más codiciado de toda la prepa y aun así ella se atrevió…"- apretó los puños " calma shaoran, si quiere jugar a hacerse la difícil entonces juguemos, recuerda que para vencer a tu enemigo primero tienes que conocerlo"

Llego al salón, donde nadie había llegado, así que salió por un refresco, se dirigió a la cafetería y de regreso se asomó a las canchas entonces la vio, allí estaba su presa platicando con su amiga sobre las gradas, se fue acercando lo más lento posible, para esconderse detrás estas para poder escuchar la conversación.

-tomoyo, ya sé que no estarás aquí para mi cumple, no te preocupes porque cuando regreses lo festejaremos en grande-sakura sonrió

Shaoran observo esa sonrisa, le pareció muy linda, nunca antes la había visto sonreír, ¿Por qué?, simple sakura le tenía resentimiento y cada vez que cruzaban la mirada ambos se ignoraban.

"con que su cumple años, tengo que averiguar cuando"

-saku, enserio que no quería ir, pero mi madre me obliga…-sakura tomo las manos de su prima

-tommy no tienes por qué sentirte mal, tú tienes que ir con tu mama, ya te dije que todo está bien y quiero que disfrutes ese viaje-le sonrió, tomoyo suspiro

-eres tan buena, por eso te quiero-le abraso-pero te traeré de Francia uno de esos osito de felpa que tanto te gustan

-no es necesario, pero gracias-sakura se separó de su amiga y le sonrió, ya es hora de ir al salón en poco tiempo empezara las clases-se levantaron, bajaron algunas gradas y se fueron.

-ositos de felpa eh, que simple eres sakura-shaoran había salido de su escondite y se iba al salón.

-continuara

-¿alguien?...-silencio total- hola muchas gracias por haber leído este intento de historia, me gustaría mucho saber su opinión.

Les agradezco demasiado Laurita y a Vanesa-Tsukiyomi que me ha dejado unos review, y las personitas que me siguen y tiene a la historia de favoritos espero no decepcionarlos gracias hasta luego, tratare de tener otro capítulo lo más rápido posible.


	4. Chapter 4

Hasta que me olvides

Capitulo 4.

Declimer: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAM, pero la historia es completamente mía, no busco ningún lucro con esto.

"pensamientos"

-diálogos-

Shaoran estaba recostado en la cama de su cuarto, pues ese día no había entrenamiento, y por lo tanto tenía todo el día para descansar y pensar como llevar a cabo el plan: conquista a sakura

-necesito saber más de ella, gustos, horario, pasatiempos, lugares a los que frecuenta, pero ¿quién podrá darme esa información?-su celular empezó a sonar, él tomó el móvil que estaba a un lado de él, vio un mensaje que decía:

Querido shaoran el club de fans y yo hioti su presidenta, te hacemos una invitación para la fiesta que organizaremos en tu honor por el triunfo del partido contra los linces, no faltes

PD: te adoramos!

Shaoran rodo los ojos, no había día que no recibiera mensaje sobre el dichoso club, pero tenía cierto desconcierto por la gran cantidad de fotos e información verídica que tenía el block dedicado a él, ¿cómo era posible que supieran tantas cosas de él?, ¿cómo lo sabían? eso era totalmente un misterio.

-club fastidioso-cerro los ojos, pasaron varios minutos y los abrió de golpe -pero claro ella también es popular seguro debe de tener un club-se levantó de su cama a gran velocidad y se fue directo a su computadora, la encendió y entro una página de la escuela creada por alumnos

Veamos…clubes-paso la vista rápidamente al block y entro al vínculo, habían algunos nombres entre ellos el de él y de el de sus amigos-sakura kinomoto te encontré-sonrió, la pagina mostro una gran foto de sakura sonriendo

-Queee! No pude ser que ella tenga 6 seguidores más que yo-golpeo la mesa, respiro hondo y comenzó a leer la información…

-si esta información es cierta debo de tener todo bajo control-sonrió con malicia

-o-o-

-muy bien shaoran, llevas varios días y no vemos ningún avance, verdad eriol?

-si, es cierto.

-solo esperen un poco…y verán

-hola chicos!-chicharu la novia de yamasaki, había interrumpido-estaban halando de lo adorable que es mi chicurruco bebe?-ella había usado el sobrenombre que le puso a yamasaki, las risas no se hicieron esperar, shaoran estaba prácticamente llorando de risa, y eriol estaba en el piso riéndose a carcajadas.

10 minutos después…

-Ya basta chicos no es para tanto-los chicos seguían riendo, yamasaki era muy tolerante pero esto ya está más a ya de él-callense!-había estallado, chicharu al verlo molesto dijo

-están celosos por ellos no tiene un sobrenombre encantador-

-chicharu tiene mucha razón, yamasaki-se burlaba shaoran

-si, a mi también me gustaría que me llamaran como era? Cocha-rrara-rio, no había duda eriol restaba de necio, pero después unas manos taparon sus ojos

-sé que eres tu princesa…-tomoyo había llegado hasta el

-como lo adivinaste?

-tus manos son tan suaves-chicharu estaba encantada con las palabras de eriol, pero shaoran no soportaba tanta dulzura, tomoyo le dio un beso y se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ponerse melosa.

- eriol, haz como gatito si?-eriol miro de reojo a sus amigos , ellos se encontraban mirándolo fijamente para ver cuál iba ser su reacción.

-ay… cariño…-trato de desviar el tema.

-quieres que me enfade… Eh!?-tomoyo cruzo lo brazos

-Pero…-no podía con tomoyo, cuando se enfadaba era muy mala con el…

-eriol…-le dijo en forma de advertencia, eriol bajo la cara resignado, tratando de ocultar sus ojos con sus algunos mechones de cabellos dijo:

-miau… miau…-ahora yamasaki y eriol reían sin parar

-esto no se quedara así advirtió eriol-les dijo una mirada amenazante

-la venganza es dulce verdad, eriol jajaja-ahora era turno de yamasaki de disfrutar

-o-o

Sakura salido de su casa para ir a la escuela, era relativamente temprano así que decidió tomarse su tiempo antes de llegar, estaba muy alegre por que pronto seria su cumpleaños y quería festejarlo con su familia y amigas, sonrió y miro al frente, ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada

Shaoran había llegado temprano pero decidió esperar a sakura en la entrada, se recargo en una de las columnas y espero… en cuanto la vio agito la mano en forma de saludo, sakura al verlo enseguida borro su sonrisa y su cara cambio por una de enojo, apresuro el paso y entro sin verlo, shaoran dejo atrás su pose relajada y la alcanzó.

-hola ¿cómo estás?-sakura lo miro de reojo, pero no contesto-he estado pensando que deberíamos hacer las paces la verdad es que está mal que no nos llevemos y pues yo quería…-

"que le pasa a este tipo, ¿acaso le hicieron un lavado de cerebro?, ¿Por qué está hablándome? esto es muy raro" no era que sakura fuera una arrogante como el, pero nunca antes le había intentado ni siquiera mirar y eso era algo que sakura notaba mucho, como para que ahora diera un cambio repentino en su actitud.

-dis…. Dis…-shaoran estaba luchando contra su orgullo, tenía que disculparse por lo que había pasado-dis…-no quería articular esa simple palabra, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería ganarse a sakura-dis…disculpame por lo que paso en la cafetería, la verdad es que debí de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo pero no me atrevía, espero que me perdones-shaoran se había tragado su orgullo y de paso había dejado en shock a sakura, en cuanto dijo esto se adelantó y entro a la gran escuela , ella había esperado mucho por esa disculpa una que parecía nunca llegar, que parecía estar soñando él niño más orgulloso, arrogante que había conocido le había pedido una disculpa.

"confundía… confundida…confundida! Ya sé, seguro que estoy durmiendo y dentro de muy poco despertare, si eso debe de ser"-se dijo a si misma, tratándose de calmar

"primer golpe listo"-pensó shaoran quien tenía una sonrisa en los labios, en respuesta al triunfo-"eres un genio shaoran, ja pronto caerás"

-o-o-o

Shaoran se la había pasado observando a sakura, ya había pasado 3 días desde que le pidió disculpas y la actitud de ella seguía igual, pero él estaba seguro que había dado un brinco muy grande hacia la meta, solo tenía que esperar para dar su siguiente movimiento. Era su última clase por lo que tenía que hacer un poco más de esfuerzo para seguir la explicación, tomo su lápiz transcribió a su libreta lo que su maestro de matemáticas estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón

-Ahhhh-sakura bostezo, odiaba las matemáticas, le aburrían, no las soportaba, siempre trataba de poner atención pero era inútil, no podía

-¿Quien ha bostezado?-pregunto el maestro totalmente enojado-si tanto les aburre mi clase pues deberán explicarle al director, ahora díganme quien fue o me veré obligado a reprobarles a todos.

Sakura palideció ante tal amenaza, seguro que reprobaría la materia sin hacer el intento de estudiar, y la mirada del maestro sobre ella no ayudaba mucho, algunos compañeros la miraban, ellos no querían acusarla pero era su cabeza o la de todos

¿Bien kinomoto tiene algo que decir?-terada tenía el presentimiento que ella era la responsable y si no confesaba podría incluso reprobarla, le dirigió una cara acusante para que asustara a sakura-¿me puede decir quién fue?- Sakura exhalo, ya no había nada que hacer debía confesar

-Yo fui-shaoran se había parado de su asiento, terada le dirigió la vista, era imposible que su alumno estrella hubiera hecho semejante cosa, pero sabía que shaoran no era de las personas que ayudaban a sus compañeros así que…

-Bien, señor Li, a la dirección-shaoran tomo sus cosas y salió del salón, él sabía que no le darían gran castigo, si el director estaba de malas le daría un sermón de 30 minutos, si no pues los dos se pondrían a conversar sobre los partidos.

-o-o

"¿Por qué, por que, por que?!" en su cabeza rondaba esa pregunta "primero la disculpa y ahora esto?, ¿Qué estaba planeando?-sakura había terminado su clase y se dirigió a la dirección, pero no entro, en vez de eso estaba a punto de hacer un hoyo en el piso, por las vueltas que estaba dando de un lado a otro "tal vez… shaoran estaba cambiando… si claro sakura y ahora se aparecerá una tu hada madrina y te regalara un unicornio" suspiro " fue mala idea venir" se golpeó la cabeza en la pared

-¿sakura?-una voz de tras de su espalda la sobre salto, por lo que volteo enseguida- ¿que haces aquí?

-¿Te castigaron?- shaoran sabía que ella sentía culpa así que la uso a su favor

-si, tendré que hacer algunos trabajos en la escuela fuera del horario de clase-bajo la cabeza, en realidad se la había pasado platicando con el director pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo sakura.

-bueno en realidad yo… venía a darte la gracias-a sakura se le había ablandado el corazón por el gesto- y si hay algo que pudiera hacer para compensarte…..-shaoran levantó la cabeza

-No tienes nada que agradecer-

"muy bien aparezcan todos quiero ver dónde están las cámaras de video, ok si, de acuerdo caí redondita pero ahora ya salgan!"-sakura no podía creer lo que shaoran le decía

-pero ahora que lo mencionas, si hay algo que puedes hacer…-se tocó la barbilla con los dedos

"demasiado buenos para ser real" sakura se lamentaba por haber abierto esa boca, lo miro con tención seguro que le pediría hacer el castigo, suspiro eso se merecía por ser como siempre era, sabía que shaoran era diferente tal vez por eso le gustaba, no, no y no eso era antes, o era lo que pensaba ella.-¿puedes decirme?-dijo con impaciencia, shaoran la miro fijamente y dijo:

-quiero tener una cita contigo-

"queeee!"-sakura no se lo esperaba, él estaba rompiendo todo el esquema que tenía ideado de su persona

-¿sakura?, ¿Qué me dices entonces?-shaoran había notado que la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa

-no, ¿por qué?!, yo no tengo tiempo, pide otro cosa menos complicada…-cruzo los brazos y miro a otra dirección

-algo menos complicado ¿eh?, bueno tú eliges la cita o…- shaoran tenía que pensar rápido, "piensa, en algo piensa… bingo" la miro y le sonrió, sakura al sentir su mirada lo miro de reojo

"esa sonrisa no me gusta nada, que está planeando"

- o tendrás que darme un beso-sakura palideció, y por poco se desmaya-que dices eso es menos complicado ¿no?-la miro pícaramente y se acercó a ella, pero sakura se adelantó y le puso una mano en su frente.

-será la cita entonces-se dio la vuelta y se fue

-jaja que chica…

Continuara…

Hola! ¿qué les pareció? ¿Aburrido, fastidioso, dramático, divertido, desesperante…? Al parecer shaoran controla muy bien las cosas ¿no?, ¿qué opinan de él y de sakura? Me gustaría mucho saber su opinión, antes de que se me olvide muchas gracias a aquellas personitas muy amables que me dejaron su review enserio que me hicieron feliz espero que les haya gustado el capi… nos vemos al próximo.


	5. Chapter 5

Hasta que me olvidas

Capítulo 5

Declimer: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAM, pero la historia es completamente mía, no busco ningún lucro con esto.

"pensamientos"

-diálogos-

Mansión Daidouji, sakura había quedado con tomoyo para ayudarla a empacar las cosas que se llevarían en su viaje, en este preciso momento se encontraban en el cuarto de tomoyo platicando sobre cosas que a sakura le parecían muy extrañas

-si, tomoyo te digo que algo trama, no son imaginaciones mías-

-pero saku, como crees, no creo que quiera hacerte daño-

-pues yo pienso que sí, para empezar nunca me hablaba, después me pide disculpas, recibe un castigo por mí, y para terminar me dice que quiere tener una cita conmigo, acaso no te parece sospechoso!, he estado tratando de descifrar que pasa pero simplemente no encuentro razón lógica para ello-se tiro en la cama de su amiga resignada, tomoyo estaba analizando todo, sabía que Sakura tenía razón, normalmente su amiga era un poco despistada pero cuando se trataba de shaoran siempre se ponía alerta, para nadie era un secreto que aquella castaña gustaba del capitán de futbol, sabía que su amiga no caería tan fácilmente a los pies de shaoran, pero también sabía que shaoran era muy persistente con lo que quería y de nada serviría evadirlo, eso solo haría que él se acercara a ella, tenía que ayudarla y vigilar a shaoran, pero ¿cómo?, ahora que se iba de viaje seguramente shaoran aprovecharía el momento, tendría que mover las piezas para estar aún paso de este y evitar algo que probablemente lastimaría a su adorada amiga.

-¿y por qué no le das la oportunidad de ser tu amigo?-sakura se levantó de golpe de la cama

-estás loca!, como me pides eso, es de LI Shaoran de quien hablamos-le dijo histérica, no comprendía nada

-mira, no sabemos que es lo que trama, pero sabemos que él no se da por vencido fácilmente-sakura asintió- si tú te pones difícil él se encaprichara más contigo y pues no te dejara en paz-

-puede que tengas razón tommy, pero sabes que difícil se me hace estar frente a él, y la única forma que he logrado hacerlo es ignorándolo, tratándolo diferente a los demás, me entiendes verdad?-tomoyo asintió, las personas que conocían a la castaña la describían como una persona dulce, siempre preocupada por los demás, servicial, amigable, simpática etc., pero ante shaoran se transformaba en una persona totalmente diferente a lo que en realidad era.

-yo más que nadie lo sé, pero trata saku, al menos hasta que yo regrese-

-lo intentare-

…..-o-oooooooooooo-

Sakura había llegado milagrosamente temprano a las escuela, toda la noche no había podido dormir, estaba realmente cansada no quería saber nada de nada, estaba harta de pensar en los comportamientos extraños de shaoran, ahora que tomoyo ya no estaba, tenía que andar con cuidado, lo único que le consolaba era que en 2 días sería su cumple y casi era seguro que sus amigas le organizaran algo.

-0-0-0

-shaoran, por que no te rindes, mira tenemos una oferta grandiosa-los tres chicos iban llegando a la escuela

-ya te dije que no yamasaki!-

-pero ni siquiera te dicho cual es!-le reclamo

-en toda cuestión yo saldré perdiendo!-

-bueno, si lo ves así pues…-

-la oferta consiste en que en vez de un año sean 6 meses, que te parece es realmente una muy buena oferta no te parece!-intervino eriol

-sí, me parece perfecta… para ustedes!-a veces sus amigos eran unos necios

-pero no tienes ningún avance, y como vas seremos ancianos y tu todavía no podrás conquistarla, y mucho menos harás tareas de mates para ese entonces-shaoran está un poco molesto y dijo

-para que sepan, tengo una cita con ella!-les grito y ellos quedaron sorprendidos

-cuando paso?-pregunto yamasaki

-no sean ingenuo, solo está alardeando-

-claro que no!, vengan y lo escucharan por sí mismo-se dirigieron al salón

ooooooooooooooo-oooooo

sakura entro a su salón, acomodo sus cosas en su asiento, se sento, saco de su bolsa su mp3 y se puso los auriculares, unos minutos después shaoran y sus amigos entraban a prisa al salón, el capitán venia con una sonrisa en su rostro y se detuvo justo delante de ella

"genial, lo último que quería era hablar con el"

-hola sakura-me sonrió

-buenos días LI-volvio su vista a sus mp3, el carraspeo la garganta para llamar su atención y lo logro

-te parece si paso por ti a las 5 hoy?-sakura puso una cara extraña

-¿para qué?-eriol comenzó a reírse, cosa que no paso desapercibida para shaoran pero sakura obviamente ni cuenta se dio

-pues para la cita-le miro a los ojos

-cita?... "¿y por qué no le das la oportunidad de ser tu amigo?" alli estaba la voz de su amiga otra vez

-si tú lo prometiste-

-ahh si la cita-shaoran sonrió victorioso-hoy no podre pero déjame ver-saco de su bolsa una libreta y comenzó a hojearla

"pero que rayos…"-shaoran se estaba desesperando, por su parte sus amigos habían dejado las risas, para observar cada movimiento de sakura.

-si creo que será este día-señalo con su dedo una parte de la hoja de la libreta-será exactamente dentro de un mes y podrás pasarme a buscar a partir de las 5-le sonrió, eriol y yamasaki se reían discretamente de shaoran.

"pero que se cree esta niña, esto es inaudito!, calma shaoran no lo eches a todo perder… sabias que iba ser difícil, no esperabas realmente que fuera tan fácil o si?"

Yamasaki dejo de reír al ver que shaoran empuñaba la mano, está a punto de estallar y no quería estar presente cuando eso pasara, rápidamente miro por todos lados para ver que puerta del salón estaba más cerca

"auxilio! Alerta roja! Abandonen el área! La misión conquista sakura a fallado! Repito ha fallado!"-yamasaki estaba en un estado de pánico, ya sabía lo que se avecinaba, seguramente sacaría todo! Y por supuesto se desquitaría con ellos y eso no está dentro de sus planes, él todavía era joven, intento correr a la puerta, pero eriol fue más rápido y lo detuvo

-tú te quedas, no te vas!, no eres un cobarde!-

-pues si lo soy! Adiós-lo intento de nuevo, pero eriol lo jalo de su camisa

-no te quedas, solo observa- yamasaki no tuvo más remedio

Sakura lo observo, seguramente estallaría como en la cafetería y por su puesto eso sería un buen pretexto para que nuevamente se dejaran de hablar

"te he vencido LI"-sakura lo había logrado?

-sakura ha dado un golpe bajo en el orgullo de shaoran, pero hay que ver si shaoran podrá contrarrestar el ataque-dijo eriol seriamente a yamasaki, que ya no tenía uñas de tanto morderlas de los nervios que sentía.

-por favor kami sama si me salvas de esta prometo hacer mi tarea de biología, y no le pagare a nadie para que la haga por mí, por favor, por favor, por favor-literalmente yamasaki estaba pidiendo ayuda divina

-no sea payaso-eriol le dio golpe en la cabeza.

-oye!-

-shhhht-le callo y siguieron observando la escena, eran minutos de tensión entre los 2 castaños, shaoran suspiro, miro hacia arriba

-será como tú digas-yamasaki y sakura estaba literalmente con la boca abierta, eriol solo sonrió con satisfacción.

"en que momento cambiaron a shaoran!"-yamasaki no podía creerlo, pero todo tuvo que quedar atrás, pues varios alumnos empezaron a entrar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-00-0-00-

Las clases continuaban y Sakura estaba perdida en su mundo, jamás se esperó que shaoran reaccionara de esa forma…

"por qué?, porque ahora tienes que actuar así?, hubiera preferido que estallaras y así hubiera sido más fácil!"-su mente recordó entonces el suceso de la cafetería

Flash back

Primer año de preparatoria, sakura estaba un poco nerviosa ese día, después de todo sería la final del concurso inter escolar de porristas, aún faltaba mucho para que les tocara así que fue a la cafetería por algo para comer…

Cuando entro a esta su rostro se ilumino, allí esta LI Shaoran, el capitán de futbol, el chico por quien tres cuartas partes del alumnado femenil suspiraba y ella se encontraba entre esa población, si, parecía una loca suspirando cada vez que lo veía, en cada momento pensaba en él, para ella era perfecto!…

-no entiendo por qué hay un concurso de porristas, acaso no ven que nosotros necesitamos entrenar, pronto serán las finales y este dichoso concurso solo nos quita tiempo y espacio-shaoran estaba con sus amigos pero su estado de ánimo no era muy bueno, aún faltaba mucho por hacer con su equipo, tenían que entrenar para ganar, porque él no se conformaría ni con un empate

Sakura que en ese momento llevaba su uniforme de porrista, paso rápidamente por donde se encontraba, ese comentario le había dolido un poco, ella era una porrista después de todo, y aunque amaba a shaoran no podía evitar estar un poco disgustada por el comentario.

-hey tú-shaoran le había gritado, sakura siguió su camino- te estoy hablando, porrista tonta!-ese último comentario había alertado alumnos, visitantes y hasta venteros que se encontraban en la cafetería, ella se de tubo estaba molesta, ¿cómo se atrevía a gritarle e insultarle de esa forma?.

-por si no lo sabes soy sakura, no tienes por qué gritarme, grosero!-siguió su camino

-mira chiquilla tonta, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, entendiste!, además que se supone que haces aquí no deberías estar asiento tus ridículas coreografías de niña tonta!-shaoran la tomo del brazo y la jalo para que quedar frente a él.

-no son ridículas y no soy tonta!-

-claro que sí son ridículas y por supuesto que eres tonta acaso crees que yo el gran LI SHAORAN podría fijarse en una simple porrista, tu solo eres un elemento más de ese grupo que da igual o no que estuviese en el grupo!-sakura está sorprendida, como era posible que supiera que estaba enamorada de él, su cara se llenó de vergüenza, y se sintió tan mal cuando escucho a medio alumnado y a sus rivales reírse sin piedad

-te odio LI-salió corriendo de la cafetería

Fin del flash back

"desde ese día, me propuse odiarlo y también ser la mejor, ahora soy la capitana de porristas hemos ganado bastantes trofeos e incluso hemos participado internacionalmente trayendo varios medallas y trofeos que han aumentado el prestigio de la preparatoria"

-señorita kinomoto, por fin ha regresado de su viaje-el maestro terada estaba aún lado de ella mirándola fijamente

-disculpe- el profesor terada suspiro

-bueno la clase a terminado-los chicos empezaron aguardar sus cosas- ah shaoran, como la estuve pensando en el castigo perfecto para usted, eso de bostezar en mi clase ni a mi alumno favorito se lo permito y como tiene la calificación más alta de este grupo, usted deberá hacer todo lo posible para que la señoría kinomoto pase con una calificación decente el periodo-terada le dio una mirada a sakura- si no lo logra reprobara, nos vemos luego-salió del salón, shaoran miro a sakura

"perfecto esto es lo único que necesitaba estar más tiempo con él!, mejor de una vez enciérrenme en un psiquiátrico, porque me volveré loca!"

"no puede ser, enseñarle a ella mate es como tratar de descubrir un nuevo continente!"

Sinceramente ninguno de los dos quería estar tanto tiempo el uno con el otro, sakura no quería porque le era muy difícil estar cerca de él, a pesar de todo aun lo quería, y shaoran no le gustaba las cosas impuestas.

"aunque esto me podría ayudar muchísimo… la suerte me ama!"-shaoran se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al de sakura.

-ya que seré tú tutor debemos de ponernos de acuerdo, te espero en mi casa el miércoles

-no puedo-

-¿por qué?-

"porque es mi cumple!"

-es que tengo algo que hacer-

-pues no importa, te espero a las 3, te recuerdo que a mí me reprobaran si no pasas la materia- se marchó.

"genial, genial, genial esto no puede ser peor"

-sakura, me acaban de avisar que el miércoles, tendremos que entrenar de 12 a 2 por que vendrán a supervisarnos-

"yo y mi bocota!, ahora no tendré fiesta de cumple!"

-o-o-o-o-

Hola!

¿Que les pareció?, si ya se puede que este no tenga humor pero tiene cosas que necesitaban saber, gracias por sus comentarios no vemos hasta la próxima


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

"no puede ser otra vez me rechazo, que tiene esa chica, esta ciega o que?, por dios! Soy el chico popular de la escuela, tengo buenas calificaciones, soy el capitán del equipo de futbol, soy heredero de la dinastía LI, que más puede pedir?, ok, lo último no lo sabe, pero no es suficiente lo demás!?-shaoran estaba tirado en su cama pensando porque sakura no le hacía caso, porque si normalmente solo bastaba con dar una mirada y ya no tenía que hacer nada ellas solas venían así a el "por qué te pones difícil, tal vez Yamasaki tengan razón y si deba de darme por vencido"-se tocó la frente- "pero que estás diciendo!, eres un LI, y los LI jamás se rinden "estuvo por un rato pensando simplemente no podía dar con nada que le ayudara, hasta que se le ocurrió

- veamos, busquemos… como conquisto a una chica?- shaoran estaba buscando en internet, de tan desesperado que estaba lo primero que se le ocurrió es tomar su lap para buscar una página que le pudiera ser útil- aquí hay algo, veamos que dice…-empezó a leer con atención- _usted está cansado que la chica a la que quiere conquistar no le haga caso?-_leyó-por supuesto, no estaría leyendo si no fuera por eso!, _siga nuestras recomendaciones y lo lograra_, eso espero… _punto número uno_ _esté presente en todo momento, aparezca de casualidad para sorprenderla en cualquier lugar_, que! No entre a la página acosadores punto con o sí?-reviso la página en la que se encontraba-bueno siguiente _sea detallista las mujeres aman eso!1 _ser detallista he?- se tocó la barbilla, su casa estaba completamente a oscuras la única luz que había era la de su lap y de allí nada mas-ja, si eriol viera esto seguro que…

-que es lo que debo de ver shaoran!-

-ahhhhhhhhhhhh!-shaoran había gritado tan fuerte que eriol, ya no podía escuchar nada después de ese grito

-que te pasa?, casi me dejas sordo!-le grito eriol

-qué te pasa a ti? casi me dejas muerto!, como entraste?-cerro la lap-

-tu mediste unas llaves no te acuerdas?-

-Ahh, si, que quieres?-

-si shaoran, yo también estoy contento de verte-dijo eriol irónicamente.

-ya que quieres?-

-nada solo pasaba por aquí y se me ocurrió saludar, ah y de paso ver si no estás cortándote las venas por el rechazo-se rio

-Muy chistoso eriol, me muero de la risa-le respondió con sarcasmo, sabía que eriol no se iría pronto, así que se fue al baño, pero en cuarto regreso vio a su amigo con una sonrisa burlona.

-que!?-

-nada, eso lo que nunca pensé que llegaría este momento-

-qué momento llego?-

-el momento en que veria al gran shaoran LI, tan desesperado por conseguirse a una chica que tiene que visitar paginas para técnicas de ligue-ya no puedo más y rompió a carcajadas, shaoran miro su lap, estaba abierta, y por un descuido de él eriol estaba divirtiéndose de lo más lindo a su costa.

-yo no estoy desesperado, y mucho menos estoy consultado nada!-

-si, shaoran, y vivimos en un mundo de caramelo, donde las hormigas nos gobiernan!- siguió riendo.

-ya te dije que no estoy consultando esta página!-eriol no paraba de reír

-entonces como me explicas la página?- les apunto la lap

-fácil yo doy los concejos-sonrió victorioso, eriol paro de reír y tomo la lap, su cara se tornó seria.

-ohh, y supongo que tú eres, la princesa del amor-ya no pudo contener su risa-que sobrenombre más bonito llevas, shaoran-

-cállate!-

-o-o-o-oo-oo-

Escuela preparatoria

"perfecto, nadie me ha felicitado, nadie se acordó de mi cumple, ni siquiera mis amigas me felicitaron, por cierto donde estarán?" estaba un poco triste salio del salón para irse a su entrenamiento de porristas…

Al llegar a las canchas donde ensayaban, vio a lo lejos a shaoran, conversando con sus amigas, ellas parecían contentas, claro como no había de estarlos si el capitán de futbol les hablaba.

"magnífico, ahora LI coquetea con MIS AMIGAS"-a grandes pasos se fue acercando estaba molesta, no podía evitarlo, sentía celos, pero más le valía esconderlos, ya que si no lo hacía seguramente shaoran se aprovecharía de la situación.

-bien, dejen de perder el tiempo, y reúnanse todos-las chicas obedecieron, ella vio como shaoran se despedía de cada una, si lo que quería era ponerlas celosa, lo estaba logrando-" ¿Que pretendes shaoran li?"

-bien, hoy tendremos un supervisión así que necesito de toda la disciplina posible…-

-nos vemos en la casa!, no llegues tarde-shaoran le había gritado a ella, y estas palabras causaron alboroto entre las chicas

-como paso todo?, ya son novios?...¿por qué lo ocultaste?...-

-que!, yo no estoy saliendo con el-

-aja, no somos tontas, capitana!-

-pero es la verdad!-

-la capitana no confía en nosotros-dijo una chica

-pero….saben que olvídenlo, vamos a ensayar-

-o—o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o—o—oo—o-

Shaoran, yamasaki y eriol habían terminado su entrenamiento

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer?-propuso yamasaki

-tu solo piensas en comida, pero por esta vez te apoyo-comento eriol.

-Tu qué piensas shaoran?-pregunto yamasaki, pero no encontró respuesta, shaoran se había esfumado, se pusieron a buscarles pero no lo encontraron.

-shaoran?-

-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Perfecto, ahora tengo que dirigirme a la cueva del lobo, este es el peor cumpleaños en la vida!" sakura estaba caminando rumbo a casa de shaoran, "para celebrar sakura tendremos un sesión de matemáticas" lo único que le faltaba, no quería saber más de esa materia, estaba harta de que existieran, llego a una casa muy bonita de color verde, parecía chica por fuera pero en realidad era muy grande por dé tras, duba en tocar, hasta que se decidió y en instantes shaoran abrió la puerta.

-hola, te estaba esperando, pasa-le abrió paso, para que entrara, a la sala-puedes sentarte, iré por una jarra de jugo de melón-ese sabor le encantaba a sakura, según la información del block de admiradores de sakura.

-quieres un poco?-

-si, por favor-le sirvió un poco

-entonces que te parece si repasamos lo que vimos hoy-

-bueno, prefería que comencemos desde que empezó el curso escolar-rio avergonzada, shaoran sabía que sería difícil enseñarle pero no se espera que tanto.

-bueno, empezaremos desde lo básico ok, algebra-sakura saco una libreta y se la dio a shaoran y el escribió una ecuación-esta es una ecuación muy sensible-sakura asintió- lo único que tienes que hacer es despejar x en este caso, primero tienes que pasar este número de lado contrario con su operación contraria…-sakura asintió

"este chico sabe mucho, pero no estoy entendiendo nada!"

-después esto lo divides y ya, está listo tu despeje, entendiste?-sakura negó con la cabeza, shaoran se golpeó la frente con la mano, se había pasado quince minutos explicando una ecuación sencilla y la chica parecía un estar en estado autista!, cuando le hablaban de matemáticas se encerraba en su mundo y no parecía quererse salir de allí.

-es inútil LI, soy muy mala para las matemáticas!-se tomó la cabeza con las dos manos, shaoran suspiro

-pues eso tendrá que ser pasado, tú serás la muy buena cuando termine contigo, o me dejo de llamar shaoran LI-le dijo seriamente, y sakura lo miro sorprendida, acaso este chico no dejaba de sorprenderla?, acaba de mostrar un momento de debilidad y no se burló de ella!.

-mira has esta ecuación, es muy fácil, yo te ayudo…-sakura comenzó, cada vez que se trababa el le ayudaba…

-he hecho uno bien siii!-estaba feliz, al fin había resuelto una ecuación por sí sola, sin ayuda de shaoran, habían pasado 2 horas desde que llego pero no importaba pues lo había logrado.

-magnifico, será mejor tomar un descanso, quieres conocer el patio de la casa?-

-claro-sakura estaba feliz que no se preocupaba por la presencia de shaoran.

-Ven, es por aquí-ella camino de tras de él, el abrió la puerta y salio cuando ella le siguió un sonido le asusto.

-feliz cumple sakura!-

Todo el salón estaba presente, bueno yamasaki y eriol, por supuesto no habían sido invitados, shaoran no quería seguir escuchando sus burlas. Las amigas de sakura se acercaron a felicitarle, sakura estaba conmovida, después de todo ella creyó que todos se olvidaron de su cumpleaños.

-muchas gracias por acordarse, y por hacerme una fiesta sorpresa amigas les quiero-les abrazo

-de nada saku, pero nosotras no fuimos las creadoras de esta ida tan linda-

-no, y entonces?-

-pues a el capitán se le ocurrió, aunque no quería que te enteraras de que fue su plan, lo sentimos shaoran-rika le había dicho todo, sakura estaba sorprendida, que ganaba el con esto?, sus amigas se marcharon.

-en verdad tu hiciste todo esto?-

-bueno, yo no hice nada solo, preste mi casa y ya- se hacia el desinteresado.

-gracias de todos modos, iré con ellas-corrió hacia sus amigas, estar con shaoran era una bomba de tiempo, y tenía que estar lo más lejos posible de él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-o-o-oo-

Yamasaki y eriol llegaron a las casa de shaoran de improvisto.

-es shaoran organizo un fiesta y no nos invito!-

-bueno eso no importa, entremos-le sugirió eriol

-hola eriol… hola… hola… hola…-por toda la casa se encontraba con personas conocidas.

-todo el salón fue invitado!-

-Calma yamasaki, seguro hay un buena razón-

Se acercaron al patio y se escondieron para no toparse con shaoran

-a hora le toca al capitán dar su regalo- vieron que shaoran se acercaba con una caja enorme

-shaoran le hizo una fiesta a sakura y no nos invito!, estoy molesto!-

-cállate y observa!-le regaño eriol.

-ok está bien me callo-

Que lo abra!-se escuchaban gritos, sakura no tuvo más que abrirlo y de allí vio un enorme oso de felpa color rosado pálido con un sombrero, muy bonito por cierto.

Era todo lo que necesitaban ver, Shaoran estaba haciendo todo lo que nunca creyeron que hiciera, lo que antes le había criticado, y por ahora se marcharían para no arruinarle nada...

Habían pasado algunas horas, sakura ya tenía que irse…

-me tengo que ir, muchas gracias por sus regalos son muy lindos, nos veremos después-se despidió de todos, los chicos también entendiera que era hora de marcharse y se fueron antes que ella terminara de acomodar sus regalos en una gran bolsa.

-bueno ya todos se han marchado, vamos te llevare a casa-el tomo su auto y se dirigieron a la casa de la chica.

-bueno, ya llegamos- sakura se bajó y él también le siguió.

-ya debo de entrar, adiós-se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su casa, con una enorme bolsa de regalos y un oso enorme cargado.

-ahh, talvez no lo dije antes pero feliz cumpleaños, saku-esto era lo último que necesitaba sakura para dejar caer la bolsa, y correr hacia él y abrazarlo. Shaoran estaba sorprendido no se esperaba esa reacción.

-gracias por todo-despertó de su shock, sonrió gentilmente y correspondió el abraso.

-Lo hice con mucho gusto sakura no necesitas a gradecer nada-le dio un beso en la frente apenas ella se separó, cosa que hasta a él le sorprendió.

-tengo que entrar adiós-camino lo más rápido que pudo dentro de su casa, como era posible, porque había dejado que sus emociones le ganaran?-

.-o-o—oooo

Entrenamiento de futbol, 6 am

Todos los chicos estaba calentando, sus clases normales comenzaban en un par de horas así que tenían tiempo para entrenar…

-oye yamasaki, te daré un regalo-

-que es querido eriol-yamasaki junto sus manos, y suspiraba, obviamente estaba imitando a una mujer.

-es un hermoso y gran oso-

-Cállense-dijo en voz baja shaoran se estaba enojando

-Ohh, amo los osos, gracias- cállense, empuño la mano

-en verdad el tips lo saque de una página de internet para personas que no encuentran pareja como yo-

-Cállense!-shaoran había gritado, alertando a todo los integrantes del equipo y erio y takashi solo reían sin parar.-hasta cuando me dejaran de molestar con eso?.

-Probamente nunca! Jaja-

Continuara…..

Que tal?, les gusto?, les pareció aburrido?, está yendo bien?, me gustaría saber que opinan, ja, ese shaoran es un astuto,les invito a leer mi primer fic, recuerdos ya esta terminado, pero me gustaría que me comentaran como esta, bueno creo que me despido hasta la próxima saludos


	7. Chapter 7

Hasta que me olvidas

Capítulo 7

Declimer: los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAM, pero la historia es completamente mía, no busco ningún lucro con esto.

"pensamientos"

-diálogos-

….o….

-Te dio un oso!, te organizo una fiesta! y te dio un beso en la frente!?-tomoyo estaba del otro lado de la línea telefónica, como siempre estaba analizando todo lo que su amiga le había contado, era imposible!, shaoran no era el tipo de chicos que tenía detalles ante las chicas, más bien era el tipo de chicos que bastaba con una mirada para conquistar.

-si!, no fue lindo!-sonrió, sakura estaba empezando a sucumbir ante sus encantos, tomoyo tenía que pensar rápido.

-pero saku, acaso se te olvida lo que te hizo?-la sonrisa de sakura estaba destruida, y las palabras de tomoyo le habían devuelto de la realidad.

-no, claro que no.-se entristeció

-te ha vuelto a pedir una cita?, saku no paces tanto tiempo con él- tomoyo le intento advertir.

-pero es que ahora se convirtió en mi tutor-

-que!, porque le pediste ayuda?

-yo no le pedí ayuda, el maestro se lo impuso-

-hay, saku, por favor no hagas nada que le pueda servir para acercarse más a ti, al menos hasta que llegue, estaré por ahí en 2 semanas-

-está bien tomoyo, no hare nada…-

-muy bien saku, nos vemos tengo que dejarte, mi madre me habla-

-Si tomoyo, nos hablamos luego-ambas colgaron, dejándose una a la otra muy pensativas, por una parte sakura no podía dejar de pensar que lo que había hecho shaoran para ella era de lo más hermoso y por otra parte tomoyo estaba preocupada por su querida amiga, ella estuvo la última vez que shaoran le había herido, había estado presente en su sufrimiento, y sinceramente se negaba a que él le hiciera sufrir otra vez, no ella trataría de averiguar todo, pero para eso tendría que estar presente, y eso sería hasta 2 semanas si todo salía bien…

Sakura tomo una libreta color rosada en sus manos, era su antiguo diario, hace mucho que había dejado de escribir, lo abrió para recordar, en la página que había aparecido ante ella decía

"Creo que estoy enamorada de un chico imposible, que probablemente jamás me vera que como una simple conocida, me encanta su voz y sus ojos, son lo más impresionante de él, con cada movimiento que tiene suspiro, si solo fuera más popular, tal vez podría mirarme de otra forma"

Si mal no recordaba, lo había escrito una semana después de conocer a shaoran, podría decirse que para ella fue amor a primera vista, pero simplemente él con suerte le miraba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o

Shaoran estaba en su casa comiendo un pequeño pastel, no había nadie con él, yamasaki y eriol estaban ocupados haciendo tarea de matemáticas en sus casas y él estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos…

"gracias por todo" sonrió, por su mente pasaba aquel abraso que la castaña le había dado, obviamente le habían abrasado antes por chicas, pero nunca de una forma agradecida, de una forma tan sincera, y sobre todo con tanta ternura.

-pero en que estás pensando?-se recrimino, trataba de ocultar cosas que ya empezaba a sentir.

El timbre sonó, con rapidez se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, la abrió.

-hola Li- allí está enfrente de él esa pequeña castaña, pero la veía algo extraña, no era la misma que le había agradecido, era otra vez la misma de siempre.

-hola saku, puedes pasar-él le intento saludar de beso, pero ella simplemente paso de largo "ahora que le pasa?", la siguió hasta la sala, él se sentó a un lado de ella.-hoy te enseñare, a factorizar, te parece?-

-pero, si apenas vimos un poco de algebra-dijo un poco nerviosa

-lo sé, pero eso ya lo tienes, además necesitamos avanzar no te preocupes lo harás bien, yo te ayudare-sakura asintió- bueno empecemos con esta ecuación…-shaoran era muy bueno en estas cosas, así que no le tomo más de 2 minutos hacer y explicar la ecuación pero sakura no era tan hábil.-entendiste?-

-no, no entiendo nada-se tapó la cara con las dos manos, estaba algo frustrada, si había algo que no entendía era factorizar, no podía con eso, no podía!.

"esto va ser más difícil, de lo que pensé" shaoran no era de las personas más pacientes del mundo de hecho tenia cero grado de paciencia, además nunca había estado con una chica más de 1 hora y como iba esto, seguramente le llevaría mas tiempo.

-intenta con esta- le escribió una ecuación sencilla, ella la trato de realizar, borraba y escribía, borraba y escribía, shaoran era testigo de todo el esfuerzo que le estaba dedicando.

"no puedo creer que tenga tanta persistencia" él estaba algo sorprendido, siempre la había creído una chica nada dedicada a sus estudios, que le daba igual lo que pudiera sacar, pero lo que estaba viendo cambiaba totalmente su opinión hacia ella.

-ya termine!-sakura le mostro la hoja al capitán.

-muy bien, lo has logrado, después de una hora pero al fin has hecho uno por ti misma-

-oye!, no puedo ser tan buena como tú!-cruzo los brazos, aparecía una niña pequeña haciendo su berrinche, shaoran sonrió-de que te ríes!?

-de nada, solo haz este-le marco otra ecuación, ella tomo la hoja y volvió a su labor…

-creo que termine-le volvió a dar la hoja a shaoran, esta vez le había llevado 10 minutos, cerró los ojos, esperaba escuchar alguna burla de su tutor, pero esta nunca llego, los abrió se topó con los ojos ámbar viéndola fijamente, ella bajo la mirada, no estaba acostumbrada a verle directamente a los ojos sin gritarle algo.

-felicidades sakura, lo has hecho muy bien-ella levanto la mirada, sonrió, allí estaba otra vez la verdadera sakura-sabes nunca antes me habías sonreído así-sakura borro la sonrisa, se estaba dando cuenta que le estaba tratando como si no fuera Shaoran LI! y eso estaba mal, mal para ella.

-eh?, creo que debo de irme- levanto todas sus cosas, él se dio cuenta que le había incomodado y se recrimino mentalmente por ello.

-quieres que te lleve?-

-no, mi hermano quedo en pasar por mí, seguro debe de estar esperándome afuera-

-bueno, está bien…-la escolto hasta la puerta, sakura estaba rogando para que touya en verdad ya estuviera a fuera, sabia lo celoso que podría ser a veces pero probablemente eso había cambiado con su nuevo bebe, abrieron la puerta y se toparon con un chico de aproximadamente 26 años, de cabello castaño, alto, y fuerte.

-ya terminaste monstro?, vámonos-

-no me digas asi!, vamos, gracias LI-se despidió

-de nada saku-ok, lo mejor hubiera sido que no hubiera hablado.

-él es el mocoso que te enseña?, pero si todavía está en pañales que puede saber él-touya le miro con una expresión de burla, shaoran le dio una mirada asesina, en poco tiempo se encontraban los dos en un duelo de miradas.

-hola?... hermano?-sakura miraba de un lado al otro para ver sus expresiones pero no recibió respuesta alguna-LI?-ninguno de los dos contestaba, Sakura opto por jalar a su hermano del brazo para que se fueran, con mucho trabajo lo logro, pero seguían con esa mirada matadora que se prolongó hasta que ella entro al auto y toco el claxon, touya reacciono y se metió al auto.

-te estaré vigilando mocoso, torpe!-le grito antes de irse, shaoran se molestó y cerro de golpe la puerta.

-por qué le dijiste eso?-

-tu cállate monstro, desde ahora tratare de venir por ti-

"esto es muy malo, touya es muy molestoso! , cálmate tal vez se ha bueno, así shaoran te odiara y no estará cerca de ti, si, es perfecto!"-sonrió

-y cuando no pueda venir por ti, le pediré a yukito que se encargue-

-yukito, si!-

-no te emociones, solo será cuando no pueda-yukito era el mejor amigo de su hermano y de ella, toda su secundaria se la paso platónicamente enamorada de él, hasta que conoció a ese chico egocéntrico!, si, hablo de LI.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o

Sakura estaba en las canchas de la escuela, entrenando con su equipo de porristas.

-vamos chicas ensayemos una vez más!-aplaudió dos veces y volvieron a hacer la rutina que había estado practicando por horas…

-muy bien eso es todo, ya pueden retirarse-todas las chicas entraron a las duchas, sakura se ducho y salió muy tranquilamente de allí, se puso sus audífonos y camino fuera de las canchas, estaba completamente perdida en su mundo, pensando en cómo organizar más su tiempo, era cierto que tenia muy poco tiempo y debía administrarlo bien en su camino miro hacia las canchas de futbol, estaba el equipo titular entrenando, vio correr a shaoran.

"por qué todo tubo que empezar de así?, y por qué cambiaste?, eres diferente que es lo que quieres? Que es lo que cambio?-en su mente solo pasaban esas preguntas "es tan difícil estar tan cerca de ti y tener que recordar el pasado contigo, ese día destrozaste mis ilusiones" se había perdido en su pensamientos y veía a la nada-"sinceramente tengo miedo de que lo vuelvas a lastimarme" suspiro y camino.

-sakura!-alguien le grito, ella siguió caminando no quería hablar con nadie era uno de esos días en que se sentía triste, pero el chico que le había llamado corrió hacia ella.-espera, vas a tu casa?-volteo era shaoran, noto que está totalmente limpio, había pasado bastante tiempo en que divago que no se dio cuanta en que momento el equipo había dado por terminado el entrenamiento.

-li?, de donde saliste?-

-tenía entrenamiento, pero ya terminamos, quieres que te lleve a casa-

-no, no es necesario, me iré caminando-movió las manos negado

-ohh vamos, yo te llevo no hay ningún problema-

-es que…-

-no acepto un no-le interrumpió y ella no tuvo más que seguirla.

Por el camino hacia el auto de shaoran había un parque donde un pequeño niño lloraba, shaoran estaba caminado delante de sakura, ella venía con la cara mirando al suelo, pero al ver al niño que lloraba, se acercó a él.

-estabas entrenando sakura?-

-….-no recibió respuesta alguna y volteo, para toparse a una sakura que estaba platicando con un pequeño niño, ella le sonreía tan amablemente, con una ternura que deslumbraba a cualquiera, se quedó observándola.

-no llores pequeño, solo fue un pequeño golpe-sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza al niño- si dejas de llorar te regalo esta paleta-de su bolsa había sacado una paleta de fresa, el niño al verla dejo de llorar y sonrió- así está mejor, ya ves eres muy valiente-él le dio un beso en la mejía-que lindo, ahora a mi toca-le devolvió el gesto y el pequeño se fue corriendo a jugar con sus amigos, mientras ella lo veía alejarse y le movía la mano desde lejos en forma de despedida.

"eso fue algo inesperado"-shaoran creía que las chicas, populares como sakura era frívolas y cabeza huecas, pero cada día que pasaba con esa chica le demostraba todo lo contrario, sin querer la había estado mirado de una manera especial, hasta que ella le miro y alzo una ceja, entonces cambio su cara por la que normalmente mostraba, y movió la cabeza para indicar que se fueran.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eriol y yamasaki se quedaron observando la escena el capitán de su equipo había suspendido el entrenamiento solo para acompañar a la castaña, y andaba un poco disperso.

-que le pasa a shaoran?, el entrenamiento es más importante!-decía yamasaki-además sabemos que perderá-

-no me importa perder sabes?-yamasaki le miro con incrédulo- el necesita a alguien que le quiera, toda su vida ha estado solo, sus padre le ha exigido mucho, por eso él es un poco duro.-eriol estaba sonriendo al ver que shaoran caminaba a lado de sakura.

-entonces, tu tenías planeado todo?-eriol asintió y yamasaki le golpeo el hombro-por qué me pegas?-se sobo un poco

-por qué!?, apostamos limpiar el departamento de shaoran!, y con lo que me acabas de decir significa que desde el principio estábamos destinados a perder!-eriol sonrió

-si no te dije es porque en primera te hubieras opuesto pero se que al final estarías de acuerdo conmigo o no?-

-me conoces bien no?, hermano-

-ja unas cascarita mas?-

-claro!-se fueron a jugar.

Continuara…

Hola, cómo están?, muchas gracias por leer, ya ven estos dos chicos no son tan malos como parecían todo fue por su querido amigo, la apuesta no tiene valor como tal, si no era una manera de que su amigo shaoran alias testarudo -.-, aceptara andar con alguien, jajá, bueno quisiera saber su opinión, es que me puse de sentimental esta semana y escribí este capítulo, que les pareció touya?, déjenme contarles que antes de que shaoran apareciera yo estaba enamorada del hermano de sakura!, siempre lo vi como shaoran de grande ustedes no? n.n, bueno ya saben aquí les di personajes nuevos que jugaran un papel importante en el futuro :o, en relación a shaoran como lo ven ahora?, no piensan que eriol es un buen amigo?, creen que tomoyo averigüe todo? Se que puede que me odien por lo que les voy confesar pero tomoyo no me cae bien O.o, solo sé que es importante para la historia, jaja, bueno no me odien, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios!. Ah y si hay voy con lo de la saku cariñosa Laurita .


End file.
